doom_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhancements and Stat Boosters
During the game, you can purchase weaponry, armour and runes that can grant your character stat boosts and other advantages in combat. These items will usually cost a large sum of gold, but can be bought from level 5 onwards, with varying cost and enhancements. Enhancements There are many enhancements you can acquire or imbue your items with during the game. Items such as swords and armour may be bought or found with them, or you can imbue them yourself with the enhancements that you chose to use. Here is a list of Enhancements that can be found or bought during the game; *'Fire:' Purely elemental, adds to the effectiveness of a firebolt artifact. **'Resist Fire: '''Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces damage intake of Fire attacks. *'Ice:' Purely elemental, adds to the effectiveness of a blizzard artifact. **'Resist Ice: Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces damage intake of Ice attacks. *'''Lightning: Purely elemental, adds to the effectiveness of a thunderbolt artifact. **'Resist Lightning: '''Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces damage intake of Lightning attacks. *'Poison:' Half elemental, adds to the effectiveness of Venom Mist and can apply poison on hits for 5 seconds. **'Resist Poison: Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces damage intake of Poison attacks. *'''Bleed: Half elemental, adds to the effectiveness of Gore, and can apply bleed on hits for 3 seconds. **'Resist Bleed: '''Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces damage intake of Bleed attacks. *'Stun:' Half elemental, adds to the effectiveness of Confusion, can apply stun on hits. **'Resist Stun: Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Reduces chances of being Stunned. *'''Thorns: Reflects damage onto your opponent when hit. *'Regenerate Life:' Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Increases the amount of Life you regain after a second. *'Regenerate Stamina: '''Armor, Artifact and Jewellery only. Increases the amount of Stamina you regain after a second. 'Spells' *'Firebolt:' Artifact 'spell', deals damage. *'Blizzard:' Artifact 'spell' deals damage. *'Thunderbolt:' Artifact 'spell' deals damage. *'Venom Mist:' Artifact 'spell' applies poison effect. *'Gore:' Artifact 'spell' applies bleed effect. *'Confusion:' Artifact 'spell' applies stun effect. *'Steal Life:' Does what it says. Takes the opponent's life. *'Energize:' Adds Stamina & reduces stamina costs of attacks *'Soul Shield:' Adds Blocking *'Stone Skin:' Adds Toughness *'Bull Strength:' Adds Strength *'Haste: Adds Aglity Runes Runes are stones with magically imbued powers of elements in them. If done peoperly, the powers of the runes can be transfered to a warrior's gear, allowing them to deal elemental damage or resist elemental damage. Runes are obtainable from slain bosses and shops upon reaching level 15 and it's powers can be imbued onto a gear using the Runesmith in Ras Khalat for free. If a gear has "empty sockets", then the gear can be imbued. If otherwise, additional sockets can be purchased for Darkstones depending on the intended gear to be imbued. Runes available for imbuing are *Fire (Resist) *Lightning (Resist) *Ice (Resist) *Poison (Resist) *Bleed (Resist) *Strength *Toughness *Agility *Stamina *Agility Stat Boosters Certain weapons, armors and other items can be found or bought that include stat boosters while playing through the game. These stat boosters will buff your already existing stats, so long as the weapon or item is equipt. A player will begin encountering stat boosted items as he begins levelling and fighting during the beginning of the game. He/She may buy these items for a sum of gold at the marketplace, known as 'Bazaar' or the Blacksmith in Ashbridge. '''(Needs more Information) Artifacts (Needs more Information)